fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4 is a fan made crossover. Character appearances Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Hugh Neutron Carl Wheezer Sheen Estevez Jorgen Von Strangle Sam Melvick Judy Neutron Cindy Vortex Libby Folfax Mr. Crocker Cosmo Wanda Mrs. Turner Coach Gruber Chester McBadbat AJ Principal Waxelplax Britney Butch Oleander (cameo) Wendall (cameo) Miss Fowl Mr. Turner Amber (cameo) Betty Quinlan Plot The crossover began with both universes hanging a banner that read DANCE TONIGHT! Timmy! You, Chester, and AJ did a good job hanging the banner. said Principal Waxelplax, inspecting their work. Thanks. And now Chester and AJ, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Retroville. said Timmy Timmy! They can come too! said Wanda Fine! I wish we were all in Retroville! said Timmy With that, a portal appeared and Timmy, Chester, AJ, Cosmo, and Wanda stepped through the portal. Once through the portal, the portal disappeared. You don't suppose your'e going to visit Cindy, are you? asked Wanda I sure am. And if there's one place her and Libby like to visit, it's the Candybar. said Timmy Hey, Cindy. It seems like it's been forever since I last saw you. said Timmy Don't you know you can't just interrupt her like that? asked Britney Suddenly, Butch approached Timmy and kicked him out. And don't come back! he yelled Way to make a fool out of yourself! said Cindy Cindy!Wait! began Timmy Come on, Britney and Libby, let's go. said Cindy Later, Timmy left notes at each girl's house. Britney was the first to open her door and read the note Timmy left. The note read: I know what I did was wrong. So I might of demonstrated the wrong way to try and get Cindy's attention. I just have feelings for her, that's all. I sincerely hope you can forgive me. Signed Timmy After each girl read the notes left by Timmy, they pretended like they never even read them in the first place. So, how'd it go? asked Wanda I'll tell how it went. It went terribly. I try to impress her and i get laughed at. said Timmy I can see I'm going to need a disguise. Something that Cindy can't resist. said Timmy The next day Timmy went back to the Candybar, this time with a black leather vest, and sunglasses. The three girls were at a loss for words when they saw Timmy's new look. Even Butch resisted throwing him out and bowed down to Timmy. So, what'll you have? asked Sam I'll take the House Special. said Timmy Nobody's ever ordered that and lived to tell the tale. said Sam, nervously. But for you, i suppose I can let you order it. said Sam. Once Timmy was done eating the entire thing, he wiped his mouth and paid Sam for the ice cream. Who was that guy? asked Britney after Timmy left. That was no guy. That was Timmy. said Cindy Timmy went outside to meet Chester and AJ and to thank Cosmo and Wanda for coming up with the disguise. Back in Dimmsdale, Jorgen had to keep a close eye on the Anti Fairies so as to not let them escape. Back with Timmy in Retroville, Timmy, AJ, and Chester made their way to Jimmy's school. Once inside, they walked into Miss Fowl's class where Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl were waiting for them. Timmy, Chester, and AJ took their seats at desks near Oleander and Wendall. After that, it was time for gym and Coach Gruber divided everyone up into separate teams but not before giving everyone an explanation. Listen up! Here's how things are going to work around here! I divide you up into teams of three! Whichever team I assign you to is the one you're on! explained Coach Gruber Now then. Neutron, Estevez, and Wheezer, you'll be with Butch and Nick Dean. Vortex and Folfax, you'll be with Britney and Amber. And you three must be new here. You three are going to be with Oleander and Wendall. After a game of dodgeball, it was time for lunch and then everyone was dismissed. After school got out, Jimmy decided to ask Betty Quinlan if he could come over to her house to spend the night. He dialed up her number into his phone. Hey Betty? began Jimmy Yeah? was her reply I was wondering if i could come over to your house tonight to spend the night? asked Jimmy I don't see why not. replied Betty Great. Now I just got to let my parents know where I'm going. replied Jimmy Okay. See you soon. replied Betty After he got off the phone and rushed downstairs to let his parents know where he was going. Mom, dad. Hope you don't mind if i go to Betty Quinlan's house to spend the night. replied Jimmy. Though his parents didn't approve of him going out anywhere on a school night, they decided to let this one slide. Five minutes later, he was at Betty Quinlan's house. You picked a good time to show up. My parents are on vacation which means I get the whole house to myself! replied Betty Quinlan Bonus Episodes Fairly Odd Parents: 1. Truth or Cosmoquences - Cosmo's old high school friend Luthor returns for a visit. After spreading the word about the reunion and telling everyone in Fairy World, they quickly show up at Timmy's house. 2. Where's Wanda? - Wanda goes missing, so Timmy and Cosmo must gather clues about her disappearance. 3. Snow Bound - Timmy is dragged along for a weekend at a ski resort while his mother and a few of her close friends (AJ's mom, Elmer's mom, and Sanjay's mom) unwind for a while. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius: 1. Aaughh!! Wilderness!! - Hugh brings Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl along with him for a camping weekend. 2. Party at Neutron's - Despite being specifically told not to invite anyone over, Jimmy decides to anyways. Carl and Sheen show up who soon end up inviting everyone they know, including Betty Quinlan. 3. See Jimmy Run - After losing to Cindy, Jimmy decides to improve his odds of winning. Unfortunately that backfires when Cindy takes advantage of his distraction and crosses the finish line when he has his back turned. Now Jimmy is facing a problem: his shoes have a mind of their own. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanmade episodes